Typical emulsion coating operations require liquid kettle blending to smooth batch-to-batch emulsion variability during long coating events. Conventional continuous liquefaction technology requires quick chilling, and/or pelletization, and solid blending equipment to pre-blend the emulsion in solid form. This technology is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,190.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/815,462, a modified passive liquefaction system is described. In this system, a liquefying apparatus having a hopper which includes an upper and lower section is described. The upper section is adapted to receive a meltable solid material and has a coiled tube disposed therein. The coil tube supports, melts and passes the melted solid material therethrough such that the liquefied product is stored in the lower section of the hopper and subsequently drawn off. Use of this technology with U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,190 allows one to first blend the solid material, and then passively liquefy the gelled material.
The present invention is a method which allows one to mix and blend solid gelled chunk material in the same operation, thereby eliminating solid blending equipment and increasing productivity of the operation.